Simple
by Bordebergia
Summary: Quizá solo resaltaba por sus genes y su ceño fruncido, sin embargo iba a intentarlo. Pediría permiso a la antigua y después probaría suerte. Intentaría hacer algo simple, sabía que a ella no le gustaba demasiado lo extravagante.


**Ya no sé que poner en este pequeño pedazo del cual me apropio... Demasiadas historias que publico a la vez XD**

 **En fin, esta pequeña historia estaría colocada un poco después de que Rukia es nombrada como capitana y teniendo ese capitulo como el final.**

 **No importa que no fuera canon, esta pareja unió a un buen fandom que sigue vivo y crea espectaculares obras visuales.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar al estar frente a la imponente construcción, había acordado con el cabecilla de aquel clan que ambos tendrían una charla seria mientras ella se encontraba en su división.

Trago saliva antes de acercarse a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta y que le miraban serios.

—Tengo una cita con Kuchiki Byakuya— dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, pero al ver que aquellos dos hombres le miraban extrañados supuso que habían pensado mal.

Buscó en su ropa la pequeña tarjeta que el noble le había dado en caso de que sucediera algo así. Cuando la halló lo mostró a los dos hombres, quienes se miraron entre si antes de indicarle que podía pasar.

Aunque Ichigo podía jurar que los escuchó suspirar de alivio a sus espaldas, pero eso ya no importaba, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente y se dirigió en la dirección que le indicaba el reiatsu del noble.

Lo halló frente al árbol de cerezo que estaba próximo a florecer.

—Byakuya he llegado— dijo intentando estar calmado.

—Lo sé, tu energía se desbordó desde que estabas afuera— fue la respuesta del noble para mirarle fijamente.

Si no fuese por sus nervios, Ichigo estaría casi seguro de que la mirada azulada era más fría y severa de lo usual, sin embargo no era momento de acobardarse.

—Vine a que me concedas tu permiso para invitar a Rukia a salir, ella se sentirá más cómoda si sabe que este enterado— mencionó serio.

—Entonces he de suponer que si me niego continuarás con tu plan ¿No es así?— le cuestionó el azabache antes de acercarse con lentitud al shinigami sustituto —¿Qué puedes ofrecerle a Rukia que no tenga ahora?

—En este mundo no puedo ofrecerle nada, solo una buena conversación y mi calor al abrazarla con fuerza. En Karakura solo mi guía para que se adecue a estar entre los humanos, quizá cuando trabaje un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar, viajes ocasionales a diversos lugares ya sea en Japón o en otro país— respondió.

Byakuya soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos —Eso es algo que otro noble puede ofrecerle y con más rapidez.

Ichigo agachó la mirada al sentirse pequeño ante las palabras del Kuchiki. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aún era muy joven, ni siquiera había alcanzado los veinte años y ya pensaba en casarse con la chica que detuvo su lluvia y le hizo sentirse útil por primera vez en su vida.

—Si eso es todo puedes marcharte— comentó el azabache sereno. Quizá no iba a decirlo pero le estaba probando, necesitaba ver de que era capaz ese muchacho irrespetuoso que le mostró su mayor error desde la muerte de Hisana: Alejarse de Rukia y fingir que no le importaba.

Al no escuchar respuesta, el Kuchiki no tuvo más opción que comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, sin embargo cuando pasó junto a Ichigo este elevó su energía para llamar su atención.

—Tienes razón, no tengo nada material que ofrecerle a Rukia— la mirada marrón aún seguía mirando al césped —Pero, mi corazón me pide a gritos intentarlo... Byakuya, no puedo describirte la sensación que aparece en mi interior al verla portar orgullosa su haori de capitana. Eso me hace desear ayudarla a ser mejor cada día en todos los aspectos, aunque llegue el momento en que me supere yo...— Ichigo apretó sus puños para levantar su vista y encarar al noble —¡Yo quiero pasar el resto y las siguientes mil vidas junto a ella!

El Kuchiki se quedó perplejo ante las palabras del joven Kurosaki, cuya mirada ahora brillaba como si estuviera hablando de la felicidad misma. Además su energía había aumentado de forma inconsciente como si así pudiera mostrar que iba enserio.

Los pocos segundos que se quedaron en silencio fueron suficientes como para hacer que el rostro de Ichigo se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—Cuando tuve mis poderes de regreso, al verla sonriendo con esa arrogancia suya. Estuve a nada de llorar de nuevo, creí que me habían abandonado pero no fue así, cualquiera pudo regresarme mis poderes pero ella eligió hacerlo... Nunca me abandonó aun cuando yo me volví un completo inútil que no podría defenderla, aunque ella puede hacerlo por si misma pero... Entiendo que tal vez yo no sea una buena opción para ella— comentó el Kurosaki antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

—Kurosaki— le llamó Byakuya al ver que la mirada comenzaba a perder su brillo de nuevo —Cuando Rukia perdió al teniente Shiba, se quedó sola y creyó durante años que fue su culpa, pensó que era justo morir aunque te hubiera ayudado y así compensaría ese incidente. Sin embargo le hiciste cambiar de idea al aparecer como un intruso, le diste la motivación suficiente como para desear ser mejor, si no fuese por ti, ahora mismo yo sería quien estuviese solo, ¿Lo entiendes?

Ichigo se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba las palabras de Byakuya. Hasta cierto punto era cierto, pues Renji intentó salvarla pero perdió contra el Kuchiki y después hubiese tenido el mismo destino que Rukia.

—No creí que lo pudieras ver de esa forma— confesó el sustituto para rascarse su nuca debido al nerviosismo que aún tenía.

—Lo hago y puedo asegurar que tú tienes algo más valioso que el dinero o los placeres mundanos. Además reconozco que has tenido mucho valor al venir a mí antes.

—Entonces, ¿Me das tu permiso para pedirle salir y posteriormente, si se da, casarnos?

—Un paso a la vez Kurosaki, aunque no creí que fueses de esos hombres melosos— mencionó el noble para seguir su camino.

Ichigo sonrió ante las palabras de Byakuya y se fue con shumpo a la décimo tercera división.

—Recuerdo que también eras meloso con Hisana-san— comentó un hombre de edad avanzada con un poco de burla en su tono se voz.

—Abuelo, no sigas— le pidió Byakuya.

Ginrei sonrió un poco —Con que solo ¿No?

—Solo fue para animarlo.

—Por supuesto— mencionó el hombre para sonreír ligeramente —Eres como Sojūn, nunca admite que alguien le agrada.

Ichigo al llegar a la división corrió por los pasillos, saludando en general a todos los shinigamis que se encontraban ahí. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina se acomodó el cabello y su ropa.

Antes de entrar unos pasos se acercaron apresurados.

—¿Sentaro-san?— dijo extrañado el Kurosaki al verlo con un pequeño ramo de flores.

—¡Ni creas que son para ti! Pero una confesión es mejor con flores, no te preocupes las tomé de un florero que estaba cerca de mí, ahora ve todos queremos saber la respuesta— respondió con una sonrisa.

Ichigo miró hacia la dirección de donde vino el oficial y observó que todo el escuadrón había pausado sus actividades para estar atentos a sus movimientos. Negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír y entrar.

El lugar estaba bastante... desordenado, papeles por aquí y por allá, varias tazas de té sobre el escritorio y una Rukia apresurada.

—No te di permiso de entrar— dijo la capitana sin levantar la mirada del papeleo.

—Vine a hablar— respondió Ichigo antes de esconder las flores detrás de su espalda.

—Como ves es un mal momento. No sé si puedas regresar después.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro antes de acercarse al escritorio —Calla y dime como llenar esto— dijo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?— preguntó la capitana bastante sorprendida para ver a su compañero de aventuras. Aunque se extrañó de verle nervioso.

—Solo si aceptas lo que te pediré después y no te voy a decir nada más— respondió el Kurosaki con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Rukia iba a discutir los términos que había puesto aquella fresa, pero el papeleo era demasiado por culpa de un problema que tuvo la novena división. Si no aceptaba la ayuda seguramente pasaría toda la noche en vela, hasta que su hermano viniera a verla al percatarse de que no regresaba a dormir a la mansión.

—Vale— dijo Rukia.

—En ese caso, instrúyame capitana.

Después de las instrucciones de Rukia, las cuales no venían con dibujos, para suerte de Ichigo, ambos se dispusieron para terminar con el desastre.

Las horas pasaron veloces y el resto de la división lentamente se activó, aunque los más audaces seguían espiando al dúo legendario.

Finalmente terminaron e Ichigo se quejó de que su mano le dolía bastante.

—No aguantas nada— se burló Rukia con una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

Cuando lo hizo, Ichigo se preparó mentalmente para declararse y por prepararse me refiero a que tomó la mano de la capitana.

—Ichigo...

El aludido la interrumpió —¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?— le preguntó mientras sentía que su rostro se volvía a teñir de rojo —Deseo hacerte feliz en esta vida y en todas las que sigan.

Rukia se quedó en silencio, sabía que Ichigo era impulsivo en ocasiones, pero esto sobrepasaba lo que conocía y sus emociones alborotadas no le permitían responder. Aunque el Kurosaki estaba igual o peor que ella, que incluso tuvo la osadía de acercarse a besarla, pero se detuvo al rozar sus labios.

—¿Porque te detienes?— le preguntó Rukia.

—Me gustas, demasiado, pero no sé si me aceptas— respondió Ichigo antes de alejarse un poco para después abrazarla con fuerza —Quiero pensar que puede existir algo entre nosotros, no solo la Sociedad de Alma, pero tampoco el Mundo Humano, un punto medio, donde ambos seamos felices.

El Kurosaki se sobresaltó al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido.

—Pero acabas de ver que habrá días así, ¿Qué seguridad puedo darte para una relación seria?

—Solos podemos hacer muchas cosas, pero juntos seremos imparables, Rukia— respondió el joven.

—Ichigo, mírame— le pidió la capitana.

Cuando el Kurosaki lo hizo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir los labios de Rukia sobre los suyos. Siguiendo su instinto profundizó el beso y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción.

Al separarse, Ichigo la volvió a abrazar para oler la fragancia suave que desprendía ella. —Sé que es muy pronto pero, ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar? Tú escoges el lugar— preguntó el joven.

—Creo que después de un día tan agotador y lleno de papeles eso era lo que más deseaba escuchar, Ichigo.


End file.
